


Halloween in the Trailer Park!

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, Halloween Costumes, Raceplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Three friends partake in a secret Tradition. Can they all see it through to the end?!
Kudos: 13





	1. Halloween in the Trailer Park

Ryan, Andy, and Callan all looked around at eachother with nervous eyes. "We really doing this?" Callan said, swallowing hard. He was wearing a Spider-Man outfit and his mask was pulled up above his head. In the dim light sweat could be seen on his fore head alone with a few bright ginger hairs that had popped free.

"Ooooh yeah we're doing it!" Said Andy, nodding so hard the Batman mask on his head flopped off. He squawked and grabbed it desperately. His dirty blonde hair was cut short but spiky and he pulled the band on the mask to get it around his head. His blue eyes were bright through the slits on the plastic mask.

"It's do or die guy's, its... its tradition! Right...?" Ryan grimaced and wished his costume had a mask, but he was a skeleton and had gone with black and white makeup on his face. It blended into his black hair though, even if he was so nervous he worried he'd sweat it all off! The other boy's nodded to him and one after another they shoved their right hand's forward. Each hand had its index, middle, and pinky finger extended. It was the secret sign... it meant they were hear for something better than any trick or treat!

They had one plastic pumkin, the cheap little bucket to hold candy. It was the tradition. Each of them had written on a piece of paper, an address, then tossed them in. The three boy's reached in, took a piece each, then turned and took off into the darkness.  
_____

They split up quickly, each getting some distance away from each other before they opened their piece of paper. Ryan looked at his, biting his lip not thinking about how it smudged the black and white paint on his lips. He looked at the address there, and his eyes widened as his breathing started to speed up rapidly. "Oh geeze..." He almost jumped into the air as he kicked off and took off running. He knew where to go now!

Getting to a small blue steel colored trailer, he skidded to a halt. He dropped the piece of paper to the ground, not caring in the least if he was littering. He got to the door, and gave it a shaky KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK, that made the wall around it shake a bit. It wasn't a super sturdy trailer.

The door opened up and Ryan's eyes went even wider. It was... a teenage girl?! Blonde hair stuck out from under a widebrimmed witch hat. The cone of which was shaped like a piece of candy corn! She had a choker around her neck, and her outfit was a candy corn themed witch outfit. The top was more like a beermaid, with a laced up front over a frilly white top that hung low over perky C cup breasts. Her skirt was candy corn colored, and didn't make it even half way down her thighs. She wore platform pumps, and long black and orange striped socks that cut off just below the skirt. But as she rolled her eyes and chewed on a wad of gum, he got the feeling she did not want to be stuck here tonight. But she was holding a bowl of candy and held it out. "Yeah yeah, whatever."

She said the words before he could say trick or treat, or anything else. Ryan swallowed hard, he had not expected her... but the tradition he'd only recently learned... He looked from side to side nervously, no other kids around. The blonde raised an eyebrow annoyed, her show was on and this annoying brat was taking too long. "You gonna take some or-huh?" The kid shoved his hand out towards her. Like was pointing at her, but his hand looked weird. Then she realized the hand sign he was making, and where he was pointing. The shocker, right between her legs.

A lot of things came together at once. "Holy..." The girl said eye blue eyes going wide for a second. She'd thought this was just some urban legend! But this kid was trying too... She bit her glossed up lip for a second, then looked around as well. "Fuck... Ok, why not?" Her face twisted into a intrigued grin and shed put the bowl inside, then reached out to grab Ryan's skin tight black and white shirt. "Hehe, ok Skelly boy, lets see your funny bone." And she pulled him inside.

Ryan's facial makeup twisted a bit as his mouth curved into an amazed smile. It was happening, it was really happening! I mean, it was Andy's big sister, not his mom... but who care'd!  
______

Andy followed the address, his breath loud in his ears. Mostly cause it kept bouncing back into his face from the inside of his plastic mask. The small slit in the mouth not quite enough for good air flow. The costume was old, based on super old fashioned batman. He loved it! Even if the cape only barely made it past his butt and it was blue instead of black.

He got to the trailer, it was a bigger one than where Ryan had ended up. Andy turned his head from one side to the other like he'd seen on tv. And when he actually got a pop from his skinny neck on the left flex he took it as a sign. "Yeah!" he said in a hushed whisper as he pumped a fist into the air. His hands were bare, the costume didn't come with gloves, just blue nylon that went to his wrists. He charged up the stairs, hit the door bell, and jumped back. "You got this batman, you got this!" he said to himself, psyching himself up.

The door was opened and a tall black woman opened the door. "Oh! Hey there batman! Want some goody's?!" She grinned and a gap in her front teeth was happily prominent. She was dressed like Cleopatra with a straight wig down to her shoulders, the golden tiara on it possibly built into the wig. He face had on heavy makeup with wingtip'd eyes and golden lipstick on her very full lips. And the rest of her white and gold outfit seemed to barely fit on her body which was incredibly curvy. 'Holy crap Ryan's step-mom is SUCH a MILF!!' Was Andy's barely coherent thoughts.

The woman smiled warmly and held out her bowl, it had already seen some use by trick-r-treaters. And probably a few that had snuck back for seconds, but mostly to check out the dark skinned hotty. He started to reach out for some, but froze up remembering why he was here! His had was still and she raised an eyebrow. She could make out the young boy's eyes staring up and down her body, and deep down she'd been loving those looks all evening... Then he turned his hand, straigtening fingers even as his wrist shook. And she raised an eyebrow. "Oh... oh hunny..." She leaned out a bit, looking around. Ryan whimpered a bit as he got a better look at her cleavage. Then she grinned at him like he'd just won jackpot. He totally had!

"Alright baby, you come on in. This Kween is gonna show you the, heh, royal treatment." He nodded so hard he almost lost his mask.  
_______

Callan was a bit slower on his walk. He coudn't believe it. He couldn't believe it! He got... He got-! His heart was beating so hard he thought he'd die. He had his mask down and the nylon wrapped around his head as he looked around through the wide slits in the plastic lenses. He approached a painfully familiar trailer and knocked on it with slow deadened thuds.

The door opened up and a lovely redheadded woman appeared. She was average height with long red hair. Longer than most thought since it was usually in a curly mass that seemed to defy gravity, but tonight she'd painstakingly straightened it out so that it hung down. Her face was in white makeup with lines around her mouth that went out to stretch her smile. Her outfit was made of rags and patches. She was a home made Sally from Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Huh? Baby, what are you doing back here so soon?" She asked in a confused tone, the candy put aside on a wide hip. She turned to set the bowl down just inside the door, then looked back. To see Callan holding out 'The Shocker' pointed her way. His skinny extended arm was shaking so hard it looked like it was about to collapse. She couldn't see his face but his narrow shoulders were heaving up and down as his rapid breathing was heart. "Oh... oh my...." The woman swallowed hard, and despite herself she felt a surge of happiness. "Ok baby, don't worry, ma-... Sally will take care of you tonight, no one else." Her makeup made her smile seem freakishly wide, but no less warm and sincere.  
______

Cherise had lived in Georgia her whole life, but most of that had been spent in Atlanta. She'd worked at a club in Southern Atlanta and made some damn good money shaking her big ass. But as she got a bit older and wanted to calm all that down, she'd finally found a nice out. Her friends and family had given her no end of grief for choosing to leave the hood to shack up with some cracka in a trailer park but she had her reasons. Marty was a nice guy, and he always tipped real well... And yes, she did love white boys, even if she gave half assed denial's to her friends. But mostly, it was when one night Marty showed her a picture of his then little baby white boy, who he was raising along after his mother got sent up river. She swooned, she had to take care of that little boy!

Year's later she still loved her white boy's, if not more than ever. And Halloween? So many of them coming around! And she had edited her little outfit for their viewing pleasure... The outfit had a cloth that wrapped around her bosom, looping around her back. She'd trimmed it down so it more strangled her big tits than actually covered them. They bulged out above and below the white cloth. And the bottoms had hanging fabric on the front and back. She'd trimmed down the front to show off even more of her dark legs, her skin traced in multiple tattoo's she'd gotten down the years.

And then this boy, in his silly costume looking like the Batman from the 50's showed up and gave her that symbol! The one from the tradition she'd heard rumors of years ago after moving here and hoped desperately for it to come true year after year! It had happened! A cute little white boy had picked her for halloween! And now she'd make this Batboy into a BatMAN! She had no idea that the houses were't just picked by horny boys, but by a roulette game they played. That the only reason she had a visitor was that a boy in her house had partaken in the game as well...

She smiled and turned to lead Batman into her house, and he saw that there was no fabric hanging over her ass. It was bare, completely. Andy could just glimps a view of her pussy lips and his mouth went dry as he stepped up into the trailer. Cherise had a big fat ass, her pride and joy. It shook when she walked, wobbled like it had a mind of its own, and when she gave it a shake it jiggled like jello with a passion. And the whimper the boy gave behind her told her it was doing its job. "Close the door Batman, and follow this big booty..."

He couldn't help but obey. She led him to her bedroom, and directed him to sit down. She stuck her ass in his face and jiggled it. "Welcome to my bedroom Batman... Looking for some time with an African Kween?" She twerked her ass in his face, and the boy's ragged breathing was loud through his mask. "Uh-uh huh!!" She turned around to face him ,and her hands cupped at her full breasts struggling to get free from her top. Her finger nails were long and golden, matching her costume. "Tell me baby... what do you want first? What do you want to see? What do you want to touch...?" She bit her lip, her full lips in golden lipstick.

"I want... can I... Can I kiss you?" She froze, surprised by the request. In the club it would have gotten a laugh and a denial, against the rules. The few times she'd made money on the street it would have come down to a balance of hygiene and money... But here, in this moment, with this little white boy on her bed. Her heart melted. "Oooh baby... Oh of course honey!" She reached down to help push him back onto the bed. And with some more space, she straddled him. She grinned down as his face was pressed between her tits, reaching down she pulled the silly plastic mask off his face. Then reaching down, her long golden nails helped tip his chin up and she brought her mouth to his in a long wet kiss. "Mmm...MMMM!"

Her golden nails went into the boy's hair as her thick lips pressed into his. The boy let out a moan as he gradually leaned into the kiss. She tilted her head one way, and directed his head another, then opened her mouth. The stripper's tongue pushed out of her mouth into the boy's and he moaned again with a sound of surprise and lust, and she ground her hips against him. She was so wet, and as she rubbed, she could feel his hardness and it was the happiest she'd ever been to feel a hard cock against her. Her hands left his head, confident he'd stay with the kiss, and he did. She reached down, felt along his shoulders, to his hands, then lifted them up. Cherise pressed Andy's hands to her breasts. Her own eyes were half lidded and she saw his go wide as the boy was overwhelmed. He let out a moan, his hips bucked, and he broke the kiss with a cry and... a mess was made.

Andy fell back, flat on the bed and panting hard, and Charise just smiled at him. She loved how there were smears of gold on his mouth from her's. Like she was marking him as her's. Andy was embarrassed, he knew he'd just came into his costume and couldn't believe it. "I... I'm sorry, I think I..." "Oh shh, shh, baby, its ok. It just mean's you like me. Dontcha...?" Her wide grin showed she knew the truth, but the boy nodded, giving a weak return smile.

"Hey... Ain't you one of Ryan's friends?" She asked with a quirked head. Andy blinked and nodded. "Yeah, I'm-" "Uh uh!" She stopped him with a golden nailed finger to his lips. "No names baby... Or if you want a name I could call you Bruce Wayne." She grinned widely, and this time his smile was easier. He almost forgot, yeah no names on this night. He also liked the idea that he was also Bruce Wayne too, that was just as good a costume as Batman! The geeky trivia helped him relax even more.

"Yeah... Bruce Wayne, rich little white boy... and he likes black women huh? Do you like dark lady's Mr Wayne?" She leaned down as she said it and he nodded. "Yeah, you liked big, unnng-" She pulled her top down and her massive breasts popped free. They were round and dark brown, but with extra dark extra large areola's around them. "Big black titties like these?" And she bent over to hang them right into his face. His wide eyes stared entranced. She squeezed one big tit with her long nailed hand. "Go on baby, suck em, suck these big black tits!" He needed no more encouragement and latched on, sucking hard at her breast. "Mmmm... that's it baby... oooh yeah, suck on momma's black titties... Oh I love it..." She moaned. "The other one baby, share that love..." He pulled off with a wet pop, and swapped, and now he had both hands on her tits too, squeezing and needing the soft pillowy flesh. She was grinding on him again, and sure enough, he was answering. Randomly thrusting up, trying to return the favor, and he was hard again... "Oh... baby... you do love it... Ohhh... Oh yeah... Ok, baby I need more."

With a wet pop she pulled back. Ryan frowned, an adorably hurt expression on his face. Though he noticed vaguely that her nipples had gold flecks on them, and he knew they were transplants, from her lips to his, to her dark nipples... "Ok Mr. Wayne, scooch back on the bed baby, get comfy." He did, pushing back with his knees and elbows as till he was sprawled out entirely on the bed, and then watched as she pushed her bottoms down. Her costume slid around her round hips and thick thighs with a grunt then fell down to reveal her bare pussy. She was smooth, recently shaved, with a tattoo above it of a some kind of curling symbol. A womb tattoo, that seemed to emphasize her sex. The lips were slick with moisture that glistened on the insides of her thighs. And she crawled up the bed towards him. Stopping as she got to the bulge in his costume.

She carefully, if eagerly, slipped her long nails into his costume trousers and tugged them down. His young cock popped free and came into view, the black womans eyes wide with wonder and lust. "Ohhh..." She moaned, finally seeing her goal. It was perfect. It wasn't a giant monster cock, just a cute perfect white boy pecker. Stiff as steel, completely smooth from hair, and glistening with his cum. She leaned in, puckered up, "Mmmmm....Mwah!" she gave a sweet kiss with her full golden lips, almost engulfing the head of the cock with her thick lips. She grinned at the golden lip marks on it, then opened her mouth and engulfed it. Easily taking it to the base, her own moan of lust was cut off by his much louder one. "Unnng, oh g-g-gawd!" Even after just cumming he could barely take it!

Her long and very experienced cock swirled around his shaft, licking up every bit of cum and loving it all. Her tongue worked out and even played with his balls while she sucked and he gasped thrusting into her mouth. Her lips came away wet, and she went lower, and started to lick and kiss and suck at his testicles, leaving golden smears all the while. One hand expertly stroked him, and Andy could just moan and gasp, and she knew her sweet batman was about to explode again! She wrapped her lips around him, sucking like mad in loud wet slurps. He looked down at her, the way her hair bobbed and her eyes locked on his. And the boy gasped out a effort to warn her but couldn't speak over his own orgasm. She pulled back to just sucking the tip as he unloaded into her mouth.

Cherise moaned as that thick white cum filled her mouth, one hand was down between her legs rubbing her pussy as she took in every single drop. She waited till he relaxed, swallowing some out of habit. Then pulled back. She opened her mouth for the boy, his eyes wide, chest heaving. Then she closed her mouth, and swallowed in a loud wet noise. "MMmmmmm..." her mouth opened up again, just her thick red tongue and a wide smile. "Mmmm... thats some god white boy cream..." His cock... did not completely deflate, just too damn turned on.

But she couldn't just jump on it now... but that was ok, she'd seen how he'd looked at her pussy before, she pushed herself up. Got a leg under her and stood up, walking forward, a foot on either side of his shoulder. "You like this pussy baby? Wanna taste your black mama's pie?" He just nodded with jerky motion, and she grinned like the cheshire cat as she squatted, then dropped to her knees around his face, and shoved her pussy against Andy's face. The boy had seen a little porn, he'd talked with other boy's. He knew that eating pussy was a thing, like blowjobs. And he couldn't wait to try. So even as intimidated as he was to see that slick opening coming at his face he pushed his face forward and dived in.

"Mmm....! Mmmm! Oh!" Cherise moaned out, and looked down past her own breasts to the blonde haired boy eating her out. She had never had anyone so eager to just get in that coochie! "Oh god baby... Oh god! Oooh!" She gasped out the words, both of her hands coming up to grab and squeeze her nipples. She bit her lips and ground into him with so much force it was uncomfortable for Andy, but he was having so much fun he didn't care! The young trick-r-treater shoved his tongue into the stripper-turned Cleopatra and explored every part of her he could.

"Unnng... Don't stop baby, oh god don't stop... Oh god dis white boy bout to make me... AAAAHHH!" She cried out so loud it was heard by a few people passing her trailer. She felt her pussy gush, and she gasped in breath... and he kept going! Andy had no idea how a lady came, he barely had a handle on his own orgasms intellectually. So when suddenly she cried out in obvious pleasure and her cunny got seemed to gush into his mouth, he figured he was just doing good! So he went for more! She gasped looking down. "Oh gawd... oh gawd... oh gaaawwdd...." She moaned the words. Looking down she saw his eyes going up. He looked at her big round tits, then locked eyes on her. The sweet little white boy had his mouth on her, his tongue in her. That mouth that just a little while ago was asking for a kiss...! "OOOhhhh-AAAHHHH!" She rolled into another massive orgasm, and had to reach down fingers in his hair and scratching at his scalp as she practically squirted on this boy's face!

"Agh! Ok, Ok baby, Ok!" She pushed off the headboard and rocked back onto her haunches. Her pussy left his mouth, and she saw the boy breathing hard, and-god bless white boys-licking his lips! "Oh heavens baby... You just bout made me cum my brains out... Oh god baby... You just... you know how to eat a nigga out baby!" She was breathing hard, but looking at his face, she saw it. She saw his face go red an how he looked away at the words.  
She grinned broadly. "Oh... I forgot. Thats a badddd word for you, ain't it baby?" He looked back at her for a second, and seemed to somehow get redder. But he nodded. "Y-yeah..." She giggled, and her bouncing boobies drew his gaze back. "Oh honey its ok. Sometimes that word... it just fits. Its ok. I know you like me..." The boy was still red, and just shrugged uncomfortably. She smiled and reached down to stroke his face. "Here baby, I'll show you want I mean..." She grunted and got to her feet.

Andy looked up, the woman loomed over him, a smile on her face. Her big breasts were in full view, and her pussy was extra wet and slick. Pussy juices and his saliva all over her slit, her thighs. Then she turned around, bending over she reached back with both hands and slapped her ass. "This, baby, is a big... fat... nigga booty." He stared at her ass, entranced. She gripped both cheeks and spread them, showing a clear view of her puckered hole, and the slit past it. "This is the best kind of ass in the world baby!" She gave it another smack, then jiggled it. "This the kind of booty that men do anything for... They give they money, they give they time... hell some nigga's die for a ass like this..." She bent over, squatting almost over his face, then twerked her ass. The wobbly jiggly cheeks clapping in hard loud smacks as it shook before his astonished face.

"But for you baby... All I want, is for you to smack this ass... and tell me how much you love it!" She shook it again, and it took Andy a second to realize he'd been told what to do! But wanted to already, and his hand reached out, and he smacked her right cheek. "I... I love it!" She laughed and jiggled her ass more, then dropped down, on all fours with her ass infront of the boy. "Hard baby! Tell me what you love!" I took quick breaths through his mouth and nose, and with a grunt of exertion he swung again, this time his hand hit so hard his palm stung. Her fat ass jiggled around and he yelled it out. "I love this fat nigga booty!" "Mmmm! Yes you do baby!" She cheered him on, and he brought his other hand around, smacking her ass on the other cheek.

She was loving it, this was her fantasy. Her big fat ass being played with by a perfect white boy. His cock hard for her, and wanting her in the worst way, the best way... He smacked her ass again and again. She jiggled and twerked her ass and encouraged him. Teaching him dirtier words, things to say. She loved it... she got off on it so bad, and was living her fantasy. Finally she had to have more. "Ok baby... now I'm gonna give it to you..." She moved down a bit, her hips hovering over his crotch. Andy let his arms fall limp, they'd actually been worked pretty hard making that big booty jiggle right.

She reached down between her legs, and gripped his cock. She felt it, so hard, so ready... All for her. She was a pro, and felt the angle it was on, and lined up her snatch with it. And with a grunt she lowered down onto it, letting it push between her wet swollen pussy lips and enter her. "Oooh, gaaa... " "Oh fuck yes, gimme that dick baby...!" they both moaned out in pure shared lust. She looked back at him, and began to bounce her ass, to grind it up and down on his cock. "Thats it baby, you a man now... mmmm but I like you more as a cute white boy, hehe..." He just grinned at her, and took her encouragement to smack her bottom again. "That's right! Use that black ass baby! Show me how much you love your mama's big black ass! This tight nigga pussy... Ung!" She cried out and pushed down, and felt it when he thrust up.

Andy couldn't just lay back, he had to take more. He thrust up into her, trying to work with her. They both moaned out and worked to fuck faster and harder. His young cock pushing into her again and again. And as he got faster and faster, working into a wild fervor she just held still over him, and let the boy go to town as she moaned out. One hand pushed between her legs and rubbed her clit wildly. "Oooh god... Oh god yes baby... gimme that dick, give this nigga that white boy DIIICK!!" She cried out and her eyes rolled up as she came again, her pussy gushing onto him and Andy reached his third orgasm of the night.

His back and hips working, shoving his hips up into her again and again. "Agh, agh, aghhh! Oh god... Oh goddda I love it... I love this nigga pussy... I love this black asssssss!!!" He was developing a life long fetish being drilled into him by a horny woman with a deep seated kink to match. And as his eyes rolled back and he came hard he thrust up, pushing his hips into her as firmly as he could. His left hand grabbed her ass and his fingers sunk in. Gripping so roughly that his nails cut into her ass a bit, not that it could felt in the spot where he'd slapped her black ass into a shade of red. His right hand just kept smacking and smacking, weaker now but relentlessly clapping into her ass till his orgasm finally calmed down.

Andy went limp, lying back gasping. His chest heaving up and down rapidly as he sucked in breath. Cherise moaned... she'd almost came again just as he was fucking her, and even now the rapid orgasm's she'd had before it had her pussy feeling like it was vibrating. "Oh damn baby... you did it... filled this nigga up... mmmm oh fuck yeah..." She reached down and rubbed her pussy, feeling the slimy white boy cream inside of her. Then working quickly, she moved aside, swung her hips a bit, and let herself fall into the bed next to him. She smiled down at the boy.

"Oh... You did so good baby... gave me the best Treat ever... a big one too." She rubbed her stomach with her slick fingers, just a bit above her pussy, on the womb tattoo there. Cherise was always on birth control, had been for years. But ever since finding out about this so called tradition.. she took a break from her pills every October. And finally it had paid off. She smiled with a far away look in her eyes. "I... I did? For reals?" She looked down at Andy, his questioning hopeful young face. And she smiled at him broadly. "You did sooo good baby. The best I ever had..." It had been the hottest sex she'd ever had, but that was more to the taboo nature, and her own twisted kinks coming true... but he had done damn good, so why not give him an ego boost. Besides. he just needed some practice.

"Woah..." He looked away for a moment, then grinned broadly. She smiled down at him and her hand moved across his chest. "Um... I know its supposed to just be for, uh, tonight... But uh, can we do this again...?" She smiled at him, and that smile said everything... And if it didn't then her moving down to press her lips to his, while her hand moved down to start stroking his young cock said it for sure. She was gonna get every treat she could out of this white boy.


	2. Halloween in the Trailer Park! Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan the Skeleton boy is in the Trailer of Teenage Candy Corn Witch Cindy, can he entertain a bored teenager on Candy Duty?
> 
> Alternate Tags for Chapter two: Ageplay, Halloween Costumes, Cuckold, Photography.

Cindy had been excited for Halloween, she had even got this super cute costume! Ok, it was more slutty than cute, but that's what made it so perfect! Because she was going to be meeting her boyfriend at a party, and she was gonna rock his world! Right till her mom dropped candy duty on her.

Like... Come on! She remembered coming out in her costume, the corset, the heels, and cute hat, and the super short skirt... oh and the really long black and yellow striped socks! She was so ready! And mom was like "Cindy, you need to stay home and pass out candy." In the teenager's head her mom's voice sounded somehow high pitched and whiny, and old and stuffy at the same time. Her mom was dressed Like a beermaid, her bleach blonde hair in braided pigtails, and her heavy bust popping out of the corset top. Her shoes were more sensible compared to her daughters slutty heels, but other than the color they actually had a lot in common.

"Mooom... This is like, so not fair!" The mother frowned, she did feel just a bit bad ruining her daughters evening, but the young girl was popular. She went to party's all the time, and her mother had a rough work schedule and rarely had the chance to get out and try to have some fun. So she was putting her foot down and being a bit selfish for a night. "Cindy, it will do you good to stay home and help out. Someone needs to be here when Andy gets back from trick-r-treating. He's almost too old to go out, next year I'm sure he can be the one passing out candy." Cindy grit her teeth, next year she'd probably be out of this landfill of a trailer park. Tch, see if that didn't show her mom!

They argued a bit more, but it didn't change a thing. And now here she was. She'd gotten in touch with Brock, and even asked if he wanted to come to her place... But he'd blown her off! The jerk would rather go to the part with his friends than come hang out! And she had on her slutty costume... And then she started seeing all the posts on facebook, instagram, and snapchat. Every girl in school had slutty outfits, and all the hot ones were at the party! No wonder the asshole wanted to go there!

It was almost enough to break a poor girl down to tears. Or just enrage her further. She had several kids, and was contemplating ditching the shoes, even if she loved them with the outfit... when the door was knocked on. And a skinny boy in a skeleton outfit, including black and white makeup on his face. He had wide shaky eyes, and just stood there. He didn't hold a bucket, or a bag or anything. She sneered at the kid, ready to give him some grief and take out some of her annoyance when she saw him pointing at her.

"Holy..." She looked, wide eyed at his hand. It was 'The Shocker', index and middle finger out, ring curled, pinky extended. She'd heard about this! Girls at school told dirty story's... And this one was a big one in middle school, a few years behind her. This kid was hitting on her! More than that, he was asking for a hook up! With her!

She was blown away. Who did this little shit think he was? Did he think she was just some slutty thot he could just wave at and she'd suck him off or something! She had a boyfriend!! She had... She narrowed her eyes. And all the rage and anguish of the evening hit her again. And here was this boy, licking his lips nervously, swallowing so hard his black and white painted adam's apple bobbed. She could make out a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was scared shitless... but still had his hand out, and just a little bit of hope in her eyes. "Fuck. Ok, Why not?"

Her own words surprised her, and she almost felt like a passenger in her own body. And she liked it... She grinned, set the candy bowl aside and reached out. She grabbed his black and white shirt. "Hehe, Ok Skelly boy, lets see your funny bone." She yanked the boy in and saw his face curving into a relieved and elated smile.  
_____

"Ok bone boy, here's the deal. You wanna fool around.. well I'm fucking game. I'm having a crappy night, and you're gonna help me enjoy it some... Think you're up for it?" Ryan, took in the words in a blur, still in shock he was really inside with Andy's bitchy big sister! He kept looking at her costume, the witch outfit was cute with a candy corn theme, but also kinda slutty. Her boobs weren't ginormous, but they were pretty big, and bigger than the tight little white top behind the black corset. And he kept staring at her cleavage that was just above eye level for the boy.

He nodded to her question though, and she didn't get mad at him for staring at her tits! If anything, she was smiling at him when he managed to pry her eyes up. "Like my costume dork?" She ran her hands around the cups of her breasts, and gave them a little squeeze and lift. Ryan nodded rapidly, "Uh huh! Its super hot..." Her glossed up lips shown, and her honest pleasure was there. She'd really liked this outfit, and was glad someone was enjoying it. "It is isn't it? Its so hot I don't know if I should take it off... but you want me to, dontcha?"

Ryan's frazzled brain had trouble processing her back and forth, but he swallowed hard and just said. "Off...?" He wanted it off... She grinned at him, and started to move the white sleaves on the blouse, she pulled her arms out of it, she pulled her hat off and tossed it at the boy with a casual "Hold that." And as he caught it she yanked the white frilly under shirt of the top off. And Ryan just stared wide eyed. The black laced up portion of the outfit perfectly framed her perky teenage tits. "Oh.. wow... geeze you're like, crazy hot..."

Cindy tugged the hat back from the boy's nerveless fingers, popped it on her blonde head, then struck a pose. Her outfit was definitely NSFW now, with her perfect tits on display. They were full healthy breasts, white and pale with perfect pink nipples, areola's on the smaller side sticking out about the size of a nickel around her hard nipples. And they were hard, she was excited... She could admit it to herself, and the evidence was there. "Alright you little nerd... go ahead. Feel em." Ryan's mouth hung open and he took a unsteady step forward.

The boy couldn't help but let out a sound like a small moan as he reached out with both hands. His hands hovered just over her breast's and then he leaned in and squeezed. "Woooooooah...." Was his awed whisper. He gave them a squeeze, and Cindy bit her lip and managed to keep a slight moan from coming out. She was enjoying this a bit more than she should. This short kid's hands were probably about as big as her's, maybe even smaller. He was just about eye level with her tits, and the shear wonder on his face was a thing to behold. This kid was enjoying her tits more than any boyfriend she'd ever had... Well, maybe not since when she was like 13 and a B cup getting felt up by Bobby Johnson from down the lane... But now she wasn't just a scared kid, freaking out, no she... she was a woman now. And she reached up, put her hands on his, and pressed them down.

"Hnnnng!" Ryan moaned out despite himself, and locked eyes with her. "Yeah, you love em don't ya? Nice and perky too... Heh, I got teacher's that would kill to feel up my tits, hell I got a B- in math after flashing Mr. Cranston... And now you get to feel em up, aren't you a lucky little shit?" Well Ryan couldn't argue that, he nodded rapidly, and his thumbs moved to squeeze her nipples. And Cindy couldn't help it, she moaned , biting her lip in that way that makes boy's go crazy. Ryan's eyes glued to her mouth as she did it, and so he also noticed how her face went a bit red.

The girl yanked his hands off. "Ok short round, there's more to do than just third base... And yeah, you definitely want more, doncha?!" Cindy was trying to get back control, feeling like she'd slipped up too much there. But she could see the boy's hard on, it was throbbing up a tent in his skin tight skeleton pants. The boy followed her gaze and reached down to cover up. "Uh uh! I'm topless over here, don't you wuss out on me now!" Ryan swallowed and moved his hands away. "S-sorry." He was gritting his teeth, and his cock was so hard it was almost painful. Cindy just stared at the bulge, it... didn't actually look that small.

"Get it out..." She wanted to make it a command, but her words we're breathy, and more eager than she'd like to admit. Ryan blinked, then nodded. He gripped his waist band, pushing them down. His pubic region came into view, completely smooth of course. Cindy was breathing faster, her eyes glued to his crotch. Unthinkingly, one of her hands came up to grab one of her breasts and squeeze it. His pants went down more and she saw the base of his cock, and next to his small hands it looked... big. Her eyes go wide, and he pushed his pants down more, and more, and more. And the kid had a third fucking leg! "Woah..." The teenager actually squeaked the word, and Ryan's head snapped up. Then he shoved his waistband all the way down and his cock came into full view.

Ryan... was pretty big. For his age he was massive. She looked at it, and not waiting for encouragement, she reached out and grabbed his cock. The boy let out a sight grunt, but didn't try to stop her. Hell now, a hot girl with her tits out was grabbing his junk! Cindy was amazed, her hand couldn't quite get all the way around it! He was bigger than Brock... She bit her lip, and got both hands on the cock, and stroked it. "Hnnng, oh wow..." Ryan murmured. He noticed that her nails were a bit on the longer side. They were all colored differently. Black index and pinky, orange middle finger, and the ring was white with dark speckles that made him think of cocoa, or maybe a pumpkin spice drink that he'd seen girls like her drink all the time. And they were all wrapped around his cock.

Cindy looked at the kid, looked at his throbbing cock, and the way he kept wincing at her touch. He was going to pop any second... but then she'd bet her stupid old Bratz doll collection that he'd be ready to go in like, no time at all! She grinned, and dropped to her knees before Ryan's astonished eyes. "Ok... I'm not gonna lie, you got a pretty big Boner, Boneboy... I like it..." She looked past his throbbing pink cock head into his eyes as she stroked his shaft. On her knees she was still above his waist line, but his cock angled up was higher than her head. She started to stroke it, she was breathing fast and her mouth was getting closer to his cock. When her phone rang.

They both froze up, and Cindy's face twisted in disgust and annoyance. It was Brocks ring tone. She had her phone on a nearby coffee table and picked up, answering it while still slowly stroking his cock. "Don't. Make. A sound." She glared at Ryan, then answered. "Hey... Whats up? What you mean whats wrong? Ugh, I don't sound weird! I sound annoyed! You blew me off you asshole!"

Ryan bit his lip painfully hard, Cindy was stroking a bit faster as she got annoyed. Her hand got to the tip where a fat dollop of precum was building, then smeared it down his length. "Oh? You feel bad? Tch.. I don't care how you feel..." She growled the words, then got a nasty grin. "Hold my phone... stay fucking quiet." She covered the reciever as she growled the words, and Ryan nodded. She put him on speaker phone and passed the smartphone to the boy. "I'm sorry baby, really!" Ryan looked at the phone, the face had a image of the girl stroking his cock, and a meathead looking guy in a letterman jacket with his arm around her. Cindy was smiling brightly, and the meathead just looked bored. He looked from the phone to the girl, "Sorry isn't gonna fucking cut it, I don't want anything to do with you asshole." And then she pulled the head of his cock down and wrapped her lips around it.

"Hnnng....Ggg..." Ryan's gasping moan was desperately strangled as the teenager sucked the tip of his cock like a lollipop. "What was that sound? Cindy, baby, you ok?!" The concerned voice came through, and Cindy popped her lips off the tip with a very audible sound. "Oh, everythings fucking fine here. I'm just eating... alone. Because you're a fucking asshole." She went back to sucking, and her mouth took in more as her hands went up and down his shaft. Ryan held the phone away from him, over her head as he panted rapidly through his nose. "I... I could like bring you something... maybe some beer?" Cindy came off his cock again. "Why the fuck do I want warm piss beer from some sluts party! My god you're a retard! Ugh... and I have something a hell of a lot better here... Bigger too..." "Huh?"

She was back on his cock, and the boy's eyes were rolling back. The tension of staying quite, holding the phone, it had held back his orgasm.. but only barely. "What... What are you talking about? Bigger than what?" She came off his cock in a rage. "Bigger than your fucking pencil dick! And I'm about to get it all! Cum for me baby, cum all over my fucking tits!" "What the fuck?!" Brock was screaming on the phone and Ryan held it out to his side and moaned, not able to keep quiet. Cindy was stroking like mad, frenzied for it, and she aimed his cock head down as he gasped out, "Oh god!" "Who the fuck is that?!" And his cum launched out onto her tits. It splashed onto them, between them, and some made it up to hit her collar, and then a bit even got up on her mouth... And then a few last drizzled spurts that truly creamed her perky pillows. "Oh damn... that was a lot... Hang up on that loser." "You fucking bitch! You fucking slut! You fu-" Ryan managed to hit the button.

He was redfaced and panting, and staring at her in shock. "Holy shit..." "Right!? God he's such a asshole... but thats ok, I like you more... In fact, gimme that cutie." She took her phone, and set up the camera. She angled it for a bit, then got the perfect shot. It was from her mouth, grinning with a smear of cum on her chin, down to her tits popping out of her costume top. Glazed in a thick coating of boy batter. "Oh... fuck yeah, thats perfect." She showed the picture to Ryan, who nodded dumbly, but earnestly. Woah... he'd made that cumshot...

"And... send. And... Airplane mode!" Ok! She jumped up to her feet, her entire bearing different from before. She absently thumbed the cum off her chin, then licked it off. "Oh... thats not bad..." She gave his cock, hanging at half mast, not anywhere near fully limp, an appraising look. "Maybe next time I'll try it direct." She had the pleasure of watching his cock visibly throb. and gave the boy a wide dirty smile. "Ok shortround, time to return the fucking favor while you get your bad boy ready for round two! Follow me!"

He did follow her, off to her room in the trailer. It was cramped, not much bigger than the room in his own home. There was a small bed, and most everything was colored pink. "Alright, here's how its gonna go... I'm gonna get on that bed.. and I'm gonna point my fun bits at you. And you... You're gonna put that tongue to work till I till you to stop... and if you're doing a good job you'll go even after that..." She grinned at him nastily, and even though he was a bit confused by that he nodded.

She got on her bed, crawling on all fours. She reached back, grabbed her candy corn colored short skirt, and flipped it up onto her back. And Ryan stared in amazement, she had gone commando. Cindy's bare ass and tight smooth pussy were on display. The boy swallowed hard, and was vaguely aware of his cock rising back up even now. She reached between her legs, and with two fingers parted her lips. He looked at the black and orange nails, and then the pink in between. And suddenly his mouth wasn't dry, it was watering. "Well come on bone boy, I know you gotta tongue in that skull, put it to work.... And he did.

Ryan was almost shambling, and it didn't help that his pants were bunched up a bit around his thighs and knees, but he got on the bed, his small hands grabbed her ass. Oh god that was a first all by itself... and he came in to get a look up close and personal with her pussy and ass. The tight little knot at the top was her butt hole, and maybe if he wasn't so horny he'd be a bit grossed out, but right now it was all way too damn sexy. But her spread pussy was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen in his young life. "Hey! Quit staring at it ya weird-o, and fucking lick it!" He reared back at her shout, but nodded to himself more than anything, and dived in.

His lips pressed against hers, his nose pushed in between one hole and the other, and his tongue pushed out. He'd never tasted anything quite like it... and no, it wasn't really like fish at all! He knew that was so bogus... But for now he just started to lick. To explore, and taste her, and as a reward, the teenage witch, moaned and pushed back against him. "Hnnng... yeah... there we... there go..." His eyes widened, and he knew he was doing a pretty good job! He licked more, and tried to explore more. His nose was almost inside of her as he lowered, and that was when he found the nub of her clit, which he vaguely remembered from a sex ed class he'd taken. That was the sensitive spot right? "Oh! Ohohohohhhhh..." Yup! That was it!

He felt her shudder, and her feet were kicking at the bed. She pushed back, and he did his best to answer and shove his tongue in deeper. She moaned, she gasped, and then she came. "Oooh gaaawd... Don't stop, don't stoooop... AAAHHH-Mmmmph!" Cindy grabbed one of her pillows and shoved her face into it, cumming her brains out! And he kept licking, yes, yes. "Yeeaaah!" She turned her head to give the shouted encouragement, and Ryan felt his chin getting just soaked fluids. As she came again, felt his tongue starting to cramp up! He grunted and pulled back, panting. And Cindy, she took the chance to collapse onto the bed. "Fuuuuck... Oh damn I needed that... Ugh... Anytime Brock does it... He just like... gets me wet and... ugh..." He'd always rush to just get his dick in, and she never got to cum that hard.

Ryan heard her words, and felt a lot of pride. He'd totally eaten a pussy! It had been fun, he wasn't sure why some guys complaned about it. He figured maybe they weren't doin it right or something? But then he looked down and his eyes were caught by her ass. Her pussy was soaking wet, and a lot of it had gotten on her thighs too. But her back hole... was dry. And suddenly, he wanted to change that. It might have had something to do with his rock hard cock influencing his thoughts, but he dropped down onto her prone form. "Huh, what you doing boney? Just gimme a second, I- Huh, what no thats my-OH!" Her eyes went wide, and she slammed her fist's onto the bed. Her entire body went rigid, because Ryan had just spread her cute bubble butt cheeks and pressed his tongue into her ass hole.

"Holy... Holy f-f-fuuu... Ahhh!" She cried out despite herself, and he swirled his tongue against, and then inside her ass. "AAahhh!" And her eyes rolled back as it felt GOOD. And suddenly Cindy thought of all the rap songs about jokes about eating ass, that she'd always thought was just too weird, too gross... and realized it was fucking amazing! "MmmmPHHH!!" She bit her lip painfully hard, and shoved a hand under her. She reached to her pussy and started to finger herself, to rub her clit. Ryan could feel the movement under him, and pulled back for a second. "Oh... I can help!" He said, then added his fingers to hers as he dived back into her ass. "Aaagh!!" She shouted out and her hips bucked. His fingers were clumsy, but still welcome stimulation. Her own hands pulled back so she could just relax, sprawl out, and feel the pleasure... And clumsy or not, he knew where here clit was... "Oh gaawwwd... yessss....." She gave a wordless moan of pleasure and came again. He kept eating her ass. She had to reach back and push on his head. "No.. No more... stop it baby.. I need a break... Unnnng..." She moaned and almost regretted the words, but he stopped and pulled away.

"That was pretty cool! Did you like it? Man... I can't believe I ate a girl's ass. Is there even a word for that? I know pussy is cunni-lung-us or something." When he wasn't a ball of nerves Ryan was actually a bit of a chatter box. And he rambled away for a moment, moving onto talking about the taste, and how fun it was having his cheeks up against her's and other nonsense. It was honestly embarrassing the fuck out of the girl... but he'd just made her cum her brains out so she was pretty forgiving.

"Um... Do you think you can uh, use your mouth again... I'm really hard." That final bit got through the haze of her orgasms. She rolled over, her hair mussed and a curious look on her face. "Huh? Oh..." And sure enough, the boy kneeling on her bed, chin slick with her pussy juices was rock hard. She also noticed that his chin and lips were were missing a lot of the makeup he'd applied. Oh geeze... Her eyes widened at the thought, she got off the bed, ignoring Ryan for the moment. She moved infront of the one large mirror on the wall next to the bed, turned, bent, spread, and looked. "Fuck..." She had a bewildered smile on her face, and giggled despite herself. Her ass and pussy were smeared in black makeup. And just a few smudges of white too. Most of it was stuck between her pale cheeks.

"Damn kid, you just black faced my ass..." She looked at him, then broke into giggles. A second later Ryan joined her, both of them giggling and laughing hard. She finished wiping away a tear from her eye. Ryan was just sitting on her bed now, and his cock.. was rock hard. She looked at him, then nodded. "Yeah... yeah I think you deserve more than just another BJ..." He'd just gave her the best oral of her life, it was more than just tradition now, she felt like she owed the kid. She reached down, grunting and undid the skirt, and letting it drop. Now she stood there in just a black top left over. It was laced in the front, but with straps over the shoulders. It framed her glistening tits perfectly. A lot of the cum had been rubbed on the bed but they still shone some. She was bottomless, but for her long black and orange striped socks that came half way up her thighs, her platform pumps. Oh, and her black choker. She was tempted to put the hat back on and strike a pose, the ultimate slutty witch... But right now, she wanted that cock.

"Ok, lets do this." She got back on her bed, sitting down, then laying back and rolling. He watched her stripped legs go through the air with wonder, and now she was laying there, legs spread. "C'mere... you're gonna put that big fat bone... right here..." She had two fingers on her pussy again, spreading it out. "But you better go fucking slow! Because... I've never been with a cock that big before." She bit her lip, and was more vulnerable in that moment than any other time in the night. She'd also given the young boy a huge compliment. He nodded rapidly, his head on a swivel, and sucked in deep breaths. He stood up, and annoyed with his pants, he finally just grunted, and shoved them all the way off. He had black socks on, and there were all he wore below his waist line as he got between her spread legs.

Cindy looked at him, the skinny kid in his skeleton shirt and makeup. His mouth was mostly clear, the makeup now left between her butt cheeks... And she looked at his cock, it was pretty damn big. It looked humongous on him! She was sure she could take it... and was more than a little eager for it. She nodded at him, and he gave one stiff one in return. Ryan gripped his shaft just below the swollen pink head, and rubbed it at her slit. "Hnnng..." "Unnng!" they moaned, and she used both hands to spread herself. "Slow... put it in slow... just.. just the tip at first-gah... oh!" She gasped as he interrupted her to do just that. The tip of his cock angled down and pushed inside.

She sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth and moaned in pain more than pleasure. "Gaawd..." "Oh.. oh wow its so... So tighttt..." She knew she was tight damnit, and that was when she wasn't taking a horse cock! Cindy was breathing fast, and Ryan couldn't wait anymore, he pushed in more. "Agh!" Cindy cried out, then brought a hand up to bite on. Ryan had sunk a third of himself into her. He had drove it in quickly, then stopped. He got his legs out some, his hands on either side of her, and he started to push in more. She whimpered, and closed her eyes tight, and Ryan just kept going... And then he started to pull back. She opened her eyes and realized he'd gotten just over half his length in, and was pulled back. "Wha... why did you-UNG!" He drove that cock back in. He'd gotten to just the tip, and was following instinct, driving back in, over half his length into the pussy as tight as a velvet glove.

And Cindy could just pant, moan, and take it as the young skeleton boy fucked her, two thirds of his cock as long as her boyfriend, and more than a little thicker. He sped up, trying to get into a rhythm but eager for more. "Oh god.. Oh god it feels good... Ohhh..." he moaned out. Cindy couldn't really answer him, she just moaned and panted, and did her best to take his cock, but she was adjusting some. She was sure she'd be able to take more soon, she could take a lot more, she was sure, she just had to-"AAAGHHH!" Ryan slipped, and nearly fell onto her, and his entire shaft slammed into the teenager. "OH FUCKKKKK!" She cried out, and Ryan struggled to right himself, his face had planted on her still clothed stomach just below her tits, and he pushed off of her to see. "Sorry! Aare you ok?" "Hnnnng!" her cry was definitely more a whimper than a moan, and she looked at him with a few tears in her eyes."Its... Its so big... Ohh h... oh fuck... just hold still..." He did as told.

She was in pain, and had never felt her young pussy so stretched out. This hurt more than when she'd popped her cherry! But then, that had been at 14 with a 16 year old who took her to his prom. And he'd been like, not even half as big as Ryan! She was panting, but looking down between them she could see he really was all the way in. His skinny waist was right up against her body. "Oh fuck... that whole thing... is inside me... Fuuuck... Ok... Ok... hnnng... do it." He started to pull out, and her eyes rolled. Woah... And then he slid it back in. "Unnng...!" It was a sharp cry, but less pain. Ryan began to get into a actual rhythm. His fat cock sinking in again... and again... and again... And as he kept going, she started to feel good. "Hnng... Oh god... Oh god... yessss..."

Ryan looked up at her, and saw the far away look in her eyes, and watched her mouth start to curl into a lazy smile. Her mouth hung open for a moment, then she sucked at her lip. She had been just starting to drool in her daze, but he knew what that sound meant. Ryan started to grin, and then he started to speed up. Her eyes widened, and her moans got more rapid. Ryan reached up, from the bed around her, to grope her tits. They were slick from his jizz, and he squeezed. Her eyes widened at the contact, and then she in a dopey pleased way. "Hnnng.. yeah... play with my tits... Hnng... fuck me... fuck meeee..." Ryan did as she ordered.

He could feel his orgasm cumming, and as he thought about that he felt her legs come up and wrap around him. Her long socks were soft, and he felt the clunk through her legs when he heels hit for a moment and adjusted. She had him trapped against her, just enough room to make rapid short thrusts. The head of his cock pulling out a couple inches, then shoving back in again and again. "Oh god... Oh god.. oh god, oh god, oh godddd... HNNNG!" Her hand went out almost blindly, grabbing at his shoulders, his back. She grabbed and if he hadn't had the thin black shirt on she would have drawn blood. He wouldn't have minded, as she shoved her hips up, and squeezed him tight as she came hard.

"Ooooh!" Trapped against her he couldn't quite thrust, but he rolled his hips, he humped her. Her moaning got louder and her eyes rolled back. Ryan fucked her less like a person and more like a animal humping a bitch in heat in that moment, and he came, hard. Thick cum flooded her pussy, and she remembered how it had felt on her tits, but now it was inside of her... She vaguely realized she should have made him wear a condom. Of course she should have, she always did with Brock. But with everything happening so fast.. it had slipped her mind. And for some reason, she was indescribably happy about it.

"Ohh... god... You're cumming so much... Oh its so warm..." She talking in a dazed voice, a glazed smile on her face. He looked up as he moaned his orgasm, and saw this time she was definitely drooling. His hips bucked a few more times, then he finally went still, then collapsed onto her. "Woah... That was... woah..." The boy muttered into her stomach. "yeah...." She was panting hard, a lazy smile on her face. She wondered about maybe taking some more photos. For Brock? For her? For her little stud?

"Cindy?! Cindy? Are you ok? I couldn't get through to your phone!" He mother's voice called through the small trailer. Her phone was still on Airplane mode... Her door opened up, and the two of them went very still. "Um... Mom. I can explain?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two! I don't actually usually pump out chapters of a story this fast, but this one's for a holiday. I just hope I get three out before Halloween.
> 
> If anyone is curious here's the reference for Cindy's costume! It was chosen by a good friend of mine.  
> https://www.amazon.com/Candy-Corn-Witch-Adult-Costume/dp/B0029NLDX4
> 
> I hope I did a half decent job describing it, but I'm not sure I did... Oh well, I got the gist of it across!
> 
> Please enjoy! Comments and Criticism are always welcome, and have a Happy Halloween!


	3. Halloween in the Trailer Park! Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callan's the last boy to reach his destination, and its one he knows all to well! Or does he?
> 
> Tags for Chapter Three(Ageplay, Halloween Costumes, Incest, Exhibitionism, Cuckold)

Lee-Anne had grown up in this trailer park, and never really worried to much about getting out. She'd married her child hood sweety, and he was on the roads as a long haul trucker. So she was home holding down the fort with her boy. She'd been tempted from time to time to stray, but had always resisted, and in the last year of so finally found an outlet for her urges. And tonight, she'd planned to relieve some of them, but never expected to actually have a partner for that...

Of course she knew about the tradition, but she didn't think her son would be part of it. She knew that boy's that partook also set up their homes to be involved. It was twisted but just kept happening... and Lee-Anne figured it had to do with horny women loving the secret, the costumes... the fact that it was almost forced upon them and they could almost feel like they gave up responsibility to do something so utterly forbidden. Not to mention the boy's would seek them out, and this helped with any sense of guilt.

But not only did a boy show up at her home with "The Sign" but it was her own son! She had no idea this could happen... she'd almost thought perhaps her sweet little boy was pulling a con on his own mother! But she looked at him, shaking in his Spider-Man costume. If he'd worn those silly little foam shooters with it he'd have sprayed her and the entire door down with that loose arm waving around.

So of course she did what any woman in this park, on this night would do. She invited him inside, and got ready to do something she'd never talk about in the light of day...

______

Calan's nerve's were on fire, was this really part of the tradition? Was he supposed to do... stuff?! With his mom?!? Mom looked really nice tonight too, she said she'd been working on a costume for the night. Even though she was just gonna stay up and put out candy, she'd gone through the trouble to straighten out her normally messy bush of curly red hair into a long smooth main of ginger orange locks. Her face was painted in a off white shade, that almost turned to a bit of green. Heavier than normal lines of mascara made her green eyes seem bigger than ever. And of course drawn on stitches at the edges of her mouth, and a couple other ones on her face made her seem patch work made.

Her dress was also made of patches of different thin slips of fabric that went down to just above her knees. Her arms and legs had been powdered a bit with drawn on stitch marks. She wore heeled ankle high boots, and had long socks pushed down around her ankles. Callan looked at her and sucked in breath to try and talk. "I really like your costume mo-.... um... Sally?" He was pretty sure he remembered the characters name and she nodded to him. "You remember the movie right baby? It was a favorite of mine when I was your age..." He nodded, having watched it a couple times. With her... on the couch less than ten feet from the door he'd just walked through.

"Ok... well its a big night, but don't you worry. I'll take care of you. Hehe, if Spider-Man wants to learn from a old rag doll like me." His eyes widened under the mask, and he nodded rapidly. So quick it surprised the woman. "I do!" And he was surprised himself by the exclamation. But looking at his own mother, even dressed in a costume he was way more excited for this than if had been Andy or Ryan's mom! Well... maybe Ryan's step-mom. He knew she was a stripper! But now he was gonna see his own mom strip down!

For her part Lee-Anne was likewise shocked by her own delight. It was so wrong, so... dirty. She felt her womanhood quiver. She'd been ready to have some fun tonight, and this threw a wrench into it, but... maybe it didn't? "Follow me honey." She said, slipping into the familiar nicknames, which were still better than calling him by name. Callan had been in his parents bedroom before of course, well it was more his moms room with dad gone all the time. But this time it looked... different. Her bed had a dark red spread on it which was normally a old pink comforter. He frowned and looked around. There was his mom's laptop, it was open and on some website. And next to it was a camera on a tripod pointed at the bed and the space before it.

"I didn't expect to have company in the trailer tonight baby, and I had some plans. Some responsibilities in fact." The boy was confused, but you couldn't see with his face covering mask. But she could see his head twitching as he looked around, taking in the changes to her room. "Ya see... I've been using a special website to, well, have fun and make some money. Do you know what onlyfan's is honey?" The boy's expression couldn't be seen, but she could guess it was confused. He shook his head in slow sweeps with a "Uhuh...". She smiled and nodded a bit, "That's ok. Its a website where people, usually women... usually younger and prettier than me-" He could see the blush through her makeup, and reflexively wanted to shout that she was the prettiest woman he knew! But he kept quiet as she kept explaining.

"They make content. Video's. Pictures... Where they show off their body. Where people, usually men, pay money to see." His eyes were very wide. She could see that his mouth was open under the mask, and his chest was moving quickly in rapid breath. "And I've been using it for a while now to make video's. And tonight I have a live stream scheduled, and a lot of people ready to pay me money to put on a special Halloween show... I even have a halloween outfit. Lemme show you!" He was being steadily more and more blown away, and wondered about how she was already in a halloween costume. Then she reached down, grabbed at the loose baggy rag dress, and started to pull it up, and up and up.

Lee-Anne was wearing a black leather and fishnet corset. It was more like wide strips of leather that covered her stomach and down to just above her black panties. The straps had black fishnet between them, under which he could see her pale skin. Her breasts, full mature DD cup breasts were lifted up by the straps that squeezed at the ripe melons. The cups of the top were three straps, the middle right over her nipples, and lots of skin between to be seen.

She smiled at him as she lifted a leg onto the bed, and reached down to her ankles. The bunched up baggy cloth coming out of her shoe was hiding something... She gripped and pulled, and he realized she had fishnet stockings tucked down, hidden there. And they came up and up till they stretched to half way up her thighs. She grabbed something from the table beside the camera turning around to put it on. Callan could see her wide child bearing hips and plump backside were almost completely visible in lacy tight panties that were pulled into her cheeks to almost appear like a thong. She turned around and he realized it had been a choker, wrapped around her neck, with a small Pumpkin hanging from it.

She looked at her son, at his rapidly opening and closing fists, and then down. To where the tight spandex revealed a very obvious tent. "Oh... You do like it don't you Spidey... You know, I heard you had at thing for redheads." She couldn't help it, she struck a pose. Sticking her hip out one way as she flicked her hair. "Hnnng..." The small whimper of lust, from her own son, made the married woman's pussy truly start to throb. "Tonight... Sally's gonna put on a show. And you'll be my special guest. Well have a good time, just remember.. I'm Sally tonight." And the gothic milf sex dream come true that was his own mother winked at him, then turned to her computer.

"Oh good, we're really close to time!" She typed a few things, and clicked her mouse. He saw a box open on the screen and in it was his mom! The camera was catching part of her on it as she stood by the computer. "Ok... starting stream... Oooh, already quite a crowd. Hehe, I do have some great fans." She smiled back at him, the expression sincere and sweet. "If you wanna read the messages come over here baby, just stay out of the camera till I tell you to ok?" He nodded, and with her direction moved closer to see. "Ok.. 3... 2... 1!"

She had moved back as she counted down and stood posed before the bed. "Hey everyone! Hope you're having a Happy Halloween! And hope you're ready for a horny one... Because Mama's here with a very special outfit tonight... and some other surprises." She was so... confident! And, mama? Oh man, his mom knew she was a milf. She knew what her fans wanted, and heck, he wanted it too! On screen the text bar was bigger than her own image on it so she could read it better while standing back and filled with quickly passing text.

'Mamas back!' 'Hell yeah I missed those tiddies!' 'You're the best!' 'Oh damn you  so fine!' 'Goth Mommy Sally OMFG ima die!'

The text streamed on, along with a number of emojies, and random words that made no sense. What the heck does Poggers mean? A confused Callan, frowned as he looked over all of it, but his attention was easily taken by his mom. Who on screen, had her hands behind her back, and was bouncing up and down on her heels a bit. A motion that seemed almost like a little girl. If it wasn't for her big tits and jiggly hips bouncing around. He swallowed hard and turned to look at the real thing.

"Aww, so you like my costume? Yeah? Hehe... I bet all my little boy's peepee's are nice and hard..." Callan was sweating pretty bad, and reflexively shoved his hand's down to cover his painfully hard erection. His mother looked from the camera to his cock, then his face. She smiled and it was like nothing he'd ever seen on his own mother. Her half lidded eyes seemed like a different person. The makeup and costume helped a lot. "I got this just for halloween... I won't lie I might have to run off camera if trick-r-treaters show up. Do you think they'll be scared if I open the door dressed like this?" She reached up, cupping bother her soft breasts and squeezed. He'd never imagined his mother as sexy as this, let alone showing off for random people online!

He wanted to look away, he wanted to run! No, none of that was true, he wanted to see everything, and he had the best spot there was. His mother turned and displayed her ass for the camera. "I do have a little problem, yet again I seem to have gotten a pair of panties that don't really fit well... honestly I don't think any of this outfit is really sized for a mommy built like me!" She said the last in a faux whine, but her body was bent over and her pale plump cheeks were on display. She reached back, grabbed them with both hands. Her fingers sunk into the meaty flesh of her ass, he noticed that her nails were done up in a number of colors that seemed to match her discarded dress. But mostly he noticed how as she spread it the tiny bit of fabric between couldn't hide the edges of a puckered hole.

The boy was seeing his mother displaying her ass, his young cock was harder than it had ever been in his life. She turned back around, and looked directly at him. "Oh... Uh oh everyone... I think I may have a problem." Her voice took on a huskier tone, and she licked her soft lips once. "It looks like one of those trick-r-treaters has stumbled into my room." The chats were blowing up, not that either of them noticed. Horny watchers thinking it was a joke, or maybe she was just going to grab a toy from off camera to play with. She'd done it before... But she stepped to the edge of view and reached past it, her hand landed on Callan's shoulder. She winked at him, her face off camera, and he nodded and stiffly moved with her.

' Is this fucking real?!' 'No way man no fucking way!' 'Why don't you take a seat.' 'This has to be a joke! A midget? A live doll robot shit!' 'Nice.'

The chat went mad. Because the boy in his Spider-Man outfit came just to height with her chest. Oh, hello there, Spider-Man is it? I love your costume... She ran a finger down his narrow chest, and the boy's entire body shuddered. "Oh I think you like my costume too, don't you?" Her finger went down and booped the tip of the tent pushing through his spandex. "Yeah... yeah you do." And then her fingers wrapped around it and stroked it through the costume.

Lee-Anne couldn't believe she was doing this, talking like this before her son! She'd just dropped into her persona, the Mommy Milf Show Slut that she'd created in the last year and steadily grown addicted to being. It was almost like she was having an out of body experience, watching some other woman fondle her son's cock. But no, she could feel it throb in her hand, she could feel how hot and ready it was. And as she stroked it, as she pulled him close and his face was inches from her tits... She knew it was going to blow, but she had to do it right. "Let mommy give you a nice treat..." She reached up and carefully found the crease on his mask, she pulled it up and flipped it to just above his nose. The boys pale face and lips came into view, his mouth open and panting hard.

"Mmmm..." And she bent over, still stroking him through his costume and pressed her dark painted lips to her own sons infront of a live stream to a steadily growing count of viewers. Hundreds of people, and soon thousands watched as a grown woman, a plump curvy milftastic body stuffed into a tight black outfit and halloween makeup pushed her mouth against a young boy. They saw him go stiff, they watched her mouth open against his and caught glimpses of a wet red tongue. And they heard him moan, whimper, and watched his body shake before his hips spasm'd and the lucky little bastard jizzed into her hand.

She kept stroking and even strained through his briefs and costume some of his cum hit across one of her thick thighs, and more than a little got all over her hand. She broke the wet kiss and held up the hand. "Oh... a treat for mommy? How very..." She pulled her hand up and licked the cum off her palm, turning her hand to get as much as she could in a long drag of her wet tongue. She rocked her head back, and down, and her lips pursed for a moment and her choker bobbed as she visualy swallowed. "Sweet." She smiled around the word. She let him go with a slight push to have him sit on the edge of the bed, mouth open and panting, a wet stain on his crotch. The tent there was still visible if a bit shrunken.

She turned to the camera and moved closer. "Gonna take a brief intermission lovelies, be right back!" And she paused the stream with a click, the camera's last image a close up of her tits in their tight outfit. She immediately turned and moved to Callan, and helped get his mask all the way off. The boy was wide eyed, and looked at her in a daze. "M-... momma?" She smiled, and didn't care about the tradition in that moment. "You ok baby?" He nodded, even if in a heavy daze. He'd just had his first kiss... after his mom had got her hands on his dick. Even through his clothes, but this spandex didn't seem like it meant much there. And he'd done it all recorded on the internet!

"I'm sorry about the shock of the show but... I do this baby. Its my hobby, and kind of a second job. Its how I paid for your new bike..." His eyes grew wide but confused. "New bike?" "Oh! Heh, well the one Santa is bringing you in a few months." She winked at him, but her smile was a bit bashful. "I probably shouldn't include you like this but... But I think deep down I wanted to all along. I love you baby, and this is a crazy way to say it but, well... I'm just so glad you came back here tonight and pointed that silly shocker at me. She leaned in and gave him a soft kiss, just her lips on his. He smiled back, then grimaced a bit. "oh.. um... ew?" She laughed and shook her head. "Oh sorry baby! But is it that bad?" She quirked an eyebrow and he thought about how she had been happy to swallow his gunk. He was red faced shortly, and shrugged. "Guess not... Um... are we gonna do, uh, more?"

Lee-Anne smiled widely. "I want to... I want them all to see it too. Is that ok baby?" Her eyes were a bit wider than normal, and he got the feeling she wanted it bad. His mommy was turning into a total exhibitionist slut. Her internet videos weren't just feeding an outlet, they were feeding a full blown sexual addiction. And now they were about to ramp up to 11. But for him... he was just a horny little boy that loved his momma. And now he could put those things together in a truly taboo and very enjoyable way. He didn't think about it too hard, he just nodded. "Uh huh!"

Her smile was sweet and wholesome... if it wasn't for her dressing like a gothic sex dream cum true. It seemed inhumanly wide with her heavy lipstick blending into the stitched lines drawn on her cheeks. "Ok... we'll keep the mask on, but just over half your face. Ok?" As he nodded she helped him adjust it. His mouth out and open. She noticed a bit of her dark red lipstick must have left a bit behind on his face. The sight helped her get back into the mindset. She breathed in deeply through her nose and smiled at her boy. "This is gonna be a lot of fun Callan." She bent down to give him another kiss, not as deep ass before, but still more than a mother and son should. And her boy, her sweet perfect boy, he leaned in to return it and any doubt dissolved.

She walked over to the camera, her son's gaze on her round juicy bottom. Especially when she bent over a bit to start the stream. She stepped back and cheerfully welcome her audience back. Behind her Callan sat on the edge of the bed, now more relaxed. His feet kicked on the end of it and it made his size and possible youth hard to deny for the horny, and somewhat shell shocked audience. Which had grown by leaps and bounds... "Welcome back everyone! Just wanted to give Spidey a chance to, heh, refill his webs." She winked at the camera and licked her lips. Hundreds of horny bastards all moaned.

"I think now it would be a good time for me to show off some more of whats under this outfit... Believe it or not, but Spidey here has never seen one of my shows! So a lot of my fans have seen more of me than he has." She looked back over her shoulder. Callan was still on the edge of the bed, his mouth open a bit in wonder. She'd said she'd been doing this over a year, he wondered about those shows, the things she'd done, what kind of outfits his mom had.

"But also I think Spidey, and any new guests should know... if you haven't already heard, or picked it up in the chat~!" She giggled, a hand to her mouth for a moment, and her breasts jiggling in the tight top. "But I've never had anyone else in one of my scenes before, this is a first, a very special first." Callan's eyes were wide, and his heart pounded. And funnily, a small part of him was super relieved. He was sure his dad had no idea mom did this stuff! And he had been, deep in the back of his thoughts where he pushed it time and again, he had been scared that she had been doing this stuff with some other guy. That she'd been cheating on dad... It didn't really occur to him that his momma licking his jizz off his hand was probably even worse than that.

"So, I got one taste of Spidey, but I think Mama's gonna want a lot more than that." She ran her hands across her breast again, squeezing them hard. "Spidey, why don't you stand on the bed so you can reach easier." It took him a moment to process that, but he hurried to obey. The height put him a bit taller than her, and she walked up to him. She reached out for his hands, and he lifted them. His mother took his small hands, and pulled them close. "Go ahead... give em a feel." And his hands were pushed against her large pillowy breasts. His mouth opened in a sharp breath, and without being told he squeeze. "Hnnng... Thats nice... its been soooo long since anyone has touched me... Such a lucky little Spider."

Callan mauled her tits. He squeezed, and shook. He pressed into them roughly, and squirmed his fingers into the straps on them. "Want more baby... You deserve it..." She turned around, and pointed over her shoulder. "Theres a little strap back there that holds up the top of this... undo it for me. Oh gee, I hope this little ragdoll doesn't fall to pieces!" He found the straps, the top of her outfit was almost separate from the corset, straps that just existed to squeeze her big tits and show them off. He got them off in a rush, fumbling only a little, and when they came loose she quickly tugged them over her shoulders.

She turned to present her chest to him, and make sure the camera had a good angle. "Do it Spider-Man, get momma's big ol' tiddie's free!" And he pulled the top down, and even with just his mouth visible it was clear to tell the boy was awestruck. The horny goth milf's big breasts came into view and Callan let out a small strangled gasp. His mom... had pierced nipples!! A pair of rings were put through her dark pink nipples. They stood out as silver, and she had almost no areola under it. Lee-Anne had always had almost invisible nipples, only gaining any darkness when she had Callan. She bit her lip as her little boy saw them. She had them pierced but left them out anytime there was a risk of a shirt showing. As sexual as she was in private, she guarded the secret fiercely.

"Woah..." Was Callan's muted response. Lee-Anne laughed and crossed her arms under her breasts, then bounced them up and down a few times. "Yeah, that's the kind of response momma loves. Oh, I guess I'm not gonna fall apart after all, I'm just a thick sturdy girl after all!" She put her index fingers through the rings and tugged them up and around, then let them go to bounce a bit. Finally she raised her arms up, behind her head and stuck her chest out. "Wanna go again baby...?" And he did. He grabbed her bare tits, and everyone could see Callan bearing his teeth and struggling to hold in a moan of lust for the goth milf.

He played with them like before, but now they were much more giving without the straps holding them in place. He loved it, but he had to try what she had done. He carefully put his fingers through the rings, and lifted them. "Aaahhh..." His mother moaned a bit as he lifted the heavy breasts up by the rings. "Is that... does that hurt, uh, Sally?" He swallowed hard, sure that he'd almost called her mom. She kept calling her self Mommy and it was making it harder! In a couple different ways. "Unnn... No... well... maybe some." Her mouth was a wide cheshire grin, enhanced by the drawn on stitches. "But I like it when it does some... Hnnnng... yeah baby, pull them up harder... Harder... Hnnn-mmmph!" He surprised her, and as he pulled her tits up, Callan leaned in to kiss her. Being of height with her like this was rare, and he took the opportunity.

A couple thousand and growing audience members watched a young lad in a spiderman costume kiss a slutty Sally. They saw her moan, and watched the boy play with her fat tits. They saw her reach down and around, one hand grabbing his back, and one gripping one of the boys butt cheeks. Callan didn't mind as long as her mouth was on his, and enjoyed it when she did like earlier, and he tasted his mothers tongue. He acted on instinct and ground his cock against her and she moaned aloud and after a few moments she broke the kiss. "Oh! Oh baby... that was good... Ok, I know what you'll like." She reached down as he let go of her nipples and she started to push down his spandex pants and the briefs under them.

Callan found himself looking at the camera and the laptop next to it. He was embarrassed that people were watching his mother undress him! But he knew it was for a very good reason... it was just so messed up! So wrong, and so very, very dirty. She pushed them down all the way, and had him step out before she tossed them to the side. The boy stood bottomless before his mother and the internet. "Hmmm I love it baby, its perfect..." His cock wasn't massive, but perhaps a bit large for his age. She was so horny and excited that she loved it in every way. Its pink circumsized head to the smooth balls tight to the base with lust and building need to explode.

Lee-Anne then did something he'd never seen before, but got her fans going crazy. She put her hands on either side of her big tits and squeezed them together. "Ok baby, now put that hard spider-boy cock between Sally's big mommy milkers!" She said it just like that too! And as crazy as it sounded, Callan had to obey! His young cock was hard and ready for more action and with a slight angle and a thrust, he shoved his young but rock hard cock between her pillowy pressed up tits. "Oh... oh wow!" The boy reached out to get his fingers in his mothers red hair, making eye contact to her as she moved to help tit fuck her sweet boy, and he began to thrust his cock. Her mouth hung open, tongue out, and she let a long dollop of saliva run down her tongue onto her tits. His eyes widened and he moaned again.

Her tits got wetter and wetter around his cock. From her spit, left over and jizz on his shaft, and as she bent her head she licked the tip that occasionally popped out and that helped too. "Do it... That's it baby don't stop! Fuck these rag doll titties!" He fucked her tits, his small hips slamming into her big tits with surprising amount of force. She put a leg back to brace herself against the impacts and was actually proud of how well her little man was just giving it to her! The loud sounds of his hips smacking into her tits, his balls PLAPPlAPPLAPing against her again and again filed the room.

"Show me how much you love em, oooh, ooh that's it, you can cum baby, you can cum again and again for mommy!" And as she shouted that last one he did just that and his cock spurted. Most of it pumped in the space between her fat tits, but as he made a couple last second thrusts, at least one squirt came out as his tip popped out of her cleavage. A string of jizz came up and got right on her cheek. Lee-Anne squealed and smiled brightly for the camera! "I love it! Oh, I never knew how fun a good tit fuck was!" She giggled and laughed, and shook her tits up and down more, obscene squelching noises coming from them. Callen winced as his sensitive cock was used, but overall really enjoyed it.

She finally pulled back. "Go ahead and rest a bit baby, I wanna show off what you did." He nodded and fell back onto the bed, a goofy smile on his face. Lee-Anne turned, her squeezed together tits oozing cum. Her baby had let out quite a load! She spread her tits, and the showed off the gooey mess. Then she let go and just shook them for the camera. Finally bend down and letting her cum covered udders swing. She remembered when once upon a time she'd hated how her prominent bust had started to sag a bit, till she got nothing but praise for her fat natural milkers.

' Fuuuuck! That was so hot!' 'Damn lil spidey know's how to shot web lol!' 'Oh god I wish that was me...' 'Can I lick it up mommy, please????' 'I'll go next, let the little guy rest while a real man shows you a good time!' 'Dude I knew she was a queen before, but she's a shotacon too? GODDESS!!!'

"Mmmm... look at it all. Oh, really loved em, and I got the proof!" She giggled and shook her tits again. "What do you all think? Can Spidey get it up again? Can he help make sure this little Ragdolly has a good time?" As she said it, she reached down and ran he fingers over her barely covered pussy. "I believe in him... lets see!" She turns away from the camera, moving to the side to give it a clear view. Callan is pushing himself to sit up. "We can do more?" She nodded, dimples showing with her smile. "Awesome!" She laughed and looked at his cock. "I think it'll take a bit longer... but I'm happy to motivate him." 

Lee-Anne first grabs something, and the audience sees it. A smaller little camera. She gets it set up and the chat is given an option of screens to open. Everyone pretty much just double windows them both. And they can see as she goes to the bed and crawls up it, one hand holding the camera as the other captures a close up view of the boy's wet cum smeared cock. Then a look closer as its passed into his hand. "Take that baby, use the screen, and keep it on me." He nods, and the camera is a bit unsteady but it captures everything.

Callan watches in amazement, doing his best to use the camera and not look past it, but he watches his mother move up to his cock. She reaches out, and touches it with a few fingers. Its more limp than hard, but she doesn't seem worried. And she strokes it a bit, then leans in and gives a wet kiss to the tip. "Mmmmm..." She opens her mouth and slurps up his cock. "Unnng!" The boy's moan is heard off screen and the camera shakes, but stays on the action. Lee-Anne looks up at the camera and her boy past it. "Mmmmm!" She sucks, slurps it deeper, then pulls off with a wet pop. His cock is already beginning to stiffen up. She leans down, turns her head a bit, and sticks out her tongue to lick at his balls. "Ohhnnnnng, gaagh... Ung!" She licks on his balls like they're a tasty treat, and he's angling the camera to catch the view, and let him see it easily through the screen as well. "Woahhh.. Oh god, ugn!" She pulls away from soft balls with a plop sound then wraps her lips around his cock. Positively inhaling the boy's cock.

She begins to bob her head up and down. Moaning loudly as she enjoys it and matching her boy's with east. His breathing is getting faster, and he starts to buck his hips a bit towards her face. She finally decides he's ready, and pulls back still sucking. His cock leaves her mouth with a very loud, very wet pop. The slightly unsteady camera captured the view. A very pleased goth mommy, and a very hard glistening young cock. The tip and shaft smeared in dark red circles. "Mmmm... What a tasty Spider..."

She pushed herself up, and stood over him. "Ok baby... Momma's gonna ride you now. Ready?" And every person watching imagined those words were for them. "Mmm... I can't wait till you're inside of me... Look at it baby." The camera went down to her crotch, where one hand was pulling her panties to the side, and as she did the boy let out a "Woah..." Not just because he was looking at his own mothers bare, and recently shaved pussy. But because his mother had more piercings. One on either side in the lips, and then another through her clit. "Mmmm, you like it baby?" She rubbed her fingers together, and directly on her clit letting out a moan. "Momma likes it too... but she's gonna like this a lot more."

She placed her wet waiting pussy over him, the boy breathing hard and doing his best to focus through the lens where the camera was pointed as his own cock. But he kept looking up to her eyes, but she just smiled and nodded to him. He nodded back, and she lowered onto his cock with a loud moan. He captured the view of her sinking down onto his young cock. "Oh my god..." The boy murmured as he felt his mothers tight hole wrap around his cock. Then he turned the camera up. Her breasts came into view, one of which had a a ring being gripped and pulled on by the horny ragdoll. Then up where she was biting on the first knuckle of her other hand, and a loud moan as she started to ride his cock.

She grinding on it, rocking her pale ass on it. The first camera caught it all, saw her rolling her up, and got a good view of the cock going in and out of it. "Oh god... Oh wow... hnnnng!" he moaned out, and on instinct pumped his hips up into her. "Ung... No its ok baby, just relax... just let me ride youuuu... Oh god... mmm Its good. Its soo good baby..." it helped that she'd been hornier than any time in her life this entire time and now, riding her own son, feeling his stiff cock inside of her. Not to mention the knowledge that all those people were watching her?! "Ahhhnnnnn!" She moaned out and grinded faster. Moaned out and then dropped down putting her hands on the bed around his head. He got an amazing view of her tits swinging and bouncing and then she gasped and he could feel her pussy clench on his cock.

It was a moan her fans had heard before, and they had no doubt that their beloved waifu mommy had just cum on Spider-Mans young cock. "OH... oh..." She gasped out and her hips rocked a bit more.... "Ma- uh..." He swallowed hard, and was careful not to call her mommy. "Sally... can I um, do it from behind." She stopped, and gave him a surprised but very pleased look. "Oh... Does my little... Spidey wanna give it to mommy doggy style?" The chat log filled up with a mixture of curses and just as many praises for the boy's initiative.

He just nodded, even bobbing the camera up and down unthinkingly. It really helped with the illusion of the POV though... And Lee-Anne smiled and nodded. "That sounds great baby! Unnng!" She moaned as she lifted her self up off his cock. He swung the view down to where her pussy, nice and wet, was positioned above his hard glistening cock. It was a hell of a view, and then she was swinging off. "Let me get these off..." He caught her pushing her panties down first. She smirked at him enjoying the show, then got back on the bed.

Lee-Anne moved on all fours, and got infront of Callan. Her big pale ass in clear view, and he let out another small sound of lust and hunger. Her ass and pussy were in clear view, he still couldn't believe she had that piercing! She reached back, gripping her cheeks and spreading them more. "Come get your mommy's fat ass baby..." He almost jumped off the bed in his rush to get up behind her. She spread her knees wide, lowering her ass more. He looked at it all, and just couldn't resist. He reached out and smacked her big pale ass. "Hnng! Oh baby!" Her shout was surprise and a lot of pleasure. "Oooh, I liked that... do it again!" He needed little encouragement and smacked her ass again, then fumbled the camera to his other hand and got the other cheek. He got a good view of her ass jiggling from the strikes, and the slutty milf shaking her hips side to side with small red hand prints on it.

It was time, he had to get back inside her. That place he came from... now wet from his last entry, with shining rings to show just what a sexy slut his own mother was. He loved her, and now he was going to fuck her in a way he'd only fantasized about. Callan gripped his cock tighter than the camera. The first one caught how he was biting his lip in concentration. He lined it up with her slit, his mother arching her back to give him the best access she could, and he thrust into her. "Unnng, gaagh... oh gawd!" "Mmmmm, yessss! That's it baby! Ohhh fuck... fuck me... fuck your mommy baby!"

Callan grabbed her ass the best he could with one hand and thrust like his life depended on it. He panted, mouth hanging open, and the thwacks of his small hips colliding with her thick ass filled the trailer. "Hnng... doo it hard baby... give it to me... Ohhh..." Lee-Anne closed her eyes, biting her red lips hard. Then her mouth just hung open. She opened her eyes and looked at the camera. A happy goth mommy slut, taking her own sons cock like the horny bitch she was. "Oh god.. Oh baby your gonna make your mommy... Hnnng..." She reached between her legs, to start rubbing her self, but he smacked her ass hard. She froze up for a moment, and Callan finally just dropped the camera on the bed to grip her ass with both hands and plow his mother.

Suddenly she didn't need to rub her clit because his hard rapid thrusts were followed by a pair of smooth young balls slapping into that pierced little nub again, and again, and again. She moaned, mouth open wide. She realized this was the moment, and the happy cam whore mommy leaned into it. She opened her mouth, stuck her tongue out and her cheeks felt more than a bit red as she gladly leaned into the dirty Ahegao expression of a truly happy cock slut. It was silly, and she was too old to be doing such things... but fuck it was fun! "Annng! Fuck your mommy baby! Oh fuck, fill me up! AAAHH!" She took his hard thrusts with love and lust, her fat cum glazed tits hanging down to swing wildly with every hammering thrust rocking her hips back onto her beautiful boy's love muscle.

Callan would have cum while she was riding him if it wasn't for the earlier shots, and now he clung to her ass, and the bottom of his spider-man shirt was soaked with her juices. He pounded into her like an animal, his hips going like mad. And as his mother came and her pussy squeezed his cock like a velvet glove he lost control. "Oh god, oh god, MOMMY!!" The shout of lust and honest love for his mother hit the cosplay mommy slut hard, and she gasped and felt her pussy throb into another orgasm even as she felt his hot cum pump into her. "Oh... Oh baby... Oh godddd..." As he came, bent over onto her. Wrapping his arms around her middle and belly, his legs lifted up to grip her hips with his knees. All his weight on her as he spasmed on her and bucked his hips in orgasmic spurts of pleasure. "Oh..." He breathed out heavily. His cock finally started to soften but he just laid on her.

"Oh baby... my baby... you did.. you did so good... " He groaned but stayed there ontop of her. She smiled and looked back at him, then to the camera's. "Oh... didn't he do good everybody... Hnnn.... If I don't get in too much trouble for this... I think we'll be back for more." She pushed herself up onto her knees, and Callan slipped off, then let himself fall onto her bed. The well fucked milf got off the bed and headed to the first camera. "I hope you all enjoyed the show... I think I'm gonna go snuggle with Spider-Man." She winked at the camera, her full lips in a wide smile, and she closed the stream.

She took the camera off the bed, glad it didn't break and set it on the bedside after shutting it off. "Unnng... that was... really good." Callan murmured. He looked at his smiling mother and the computer with a dark screen. He could see that was still running at full tilt, and wondered what they were saying. "Oh... Mommmy... I think I called you..." "Its ok baby, I loved it... and so did they!" She giggled, and moved onto the bed. "Lets get that off..." She helped him pull the mask off and dropped it on the floor. "There's my beautiful boy." Callan's face was flushed and his short red hair was damp with sweat. He had a line on his face where the bunched up mask had squeezed his head a bit. But he was smiling and breathing easy. "I... can we really do more? I mean, after tonight." She nodded. "I think so baby..."

He frowned then. "What... what about dad?" He felt his gut twist, feelings of shame as his orgasm winded down. His mother smiled even wider "Oh honey, he was probably watching the stream! He told me he'd be finding a place to stop the truck and catch it." She nodded easily but the boy's face was pale. "So he... saw us?" He swallowed hard. "Do you think he knows it was... me?" The last word was squeaked, and his mother answered it with a tinkling laugh.

"Of course he knows baby! Oh honey, don't you worry. He thought something might happen tonight... he thought I'd get a visit from one of your friends, I honestly didn't think it would really happen... but I kind of hoped." She was at least a little red, looking away. "But... I'm glad it was you baby." She leaned down and gave him a quick gentle kiss. "I love you baby." "I love you too Mama." Her wide smile beamed at him.

"So, don't worry about your daddy. He knows I've been doing the shows, and he likes to watch. He felt bad that he's never around to help with my needs, and I'm sure he'll be happy about this. To be honest... I think your daddy likes to watch." She shrugged. "Some men enjoy it, some go into a rage...But you shouldn't have to worry about that with me... In fact from now on, I think you're gonna be the man of the house, maybe even when your daddy is around." His eyes got big, but he smiled wide. Whats more, his cock, well drained, but in close proximity to his mothers glistening curves was starting to get hard again. "Oh... my little super hero wants more? Oh yes... you're definitely the man of the house now baby..." She bent down and gave her son a very un-motherly kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale! I thought about doing something at the end with a chat about all the characters, but I liked where they all ended.
> 
> I enjoyed these three stories, and maybe I'll do some other trailer park tales down the line. But either way I think these three stand pretty good on their own.
> 
> If you enjoyed this story then you should know that the reference I had in mind was a aged up version of Juliette Michelle  
> https://www.reddit.com/user/procheesy79/comments/da8bi5/juliette_michelle_wins/  
> If you'd like to see what she looks like. She's not a milf, but she plays one on Onlyfans! Whats not to love about that?
> 
> I haven't been able to post this on reddit, the site seems to be having issues. And this chapter is too big to post in one chunk to boot... I'll get it there eventually!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, and Happy Halloween!

**Author's Note:**

> First Post I've made on this site, and I hope you all enjoy it. I have more I'll soon be posting transferred over from my reddit page.
> 
> This one is a bit spicier than whats often accepted on Reddit, but I've seen much crazier things here. I just want to get my writing out and let people enjoy it.
> 
> The character of Cherise is based off of Porn Star Victoria Cakes, personality is based off a perverted friend of mine who I hope enjoys reading this. 
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
